A methodology and instrument for assessing performance of Emergency Medical Technicians (EMTs) by observers has been developed and is being implemented in the field. Other methods for assessing EMT performance are currently being developed. All these methods will be applied in the field and will be revised and refined. Relationships between measures will be determined with the aim of developing recommendations concerning the most promising ways of evaluating performance of EMTs. A task analysis of EMT performance in the field is to be prepared, and recommendations concerning training will be derived from the task analysis. The products of the research will include a set of refined and validated assessment instruments, a manual for implementing observer methodology, and guidelines for training of EMTs.